Game Over: A New Adventure One Piece
by Air force woman 25
Summary: She didn't know what to think about God playing games with souls and her being a test subject but it appeared as if she was giving an amazing opportunity and she wasn't going to waste it. Now to take care of her kid and accomplish the end goal that came with the game. Apparently the saying is True god is a gamer. R&R On Hiatus
1. Game Over

Author: I got myself a new beta 3 cheers for my beta

Edited and Beta'd

* * *

_I smiled as Smoker woke up and proceeded to stumble backwards onto the floor not expecting to see me. I felt the laughter that followed was totally justified, in my opinion at least._

* * *

GAME OVER.

The words flashed across my eyes as I woke up to a pitch black darkness. To say I was confused was an understatement. I was having a normal day in my apartment, not playing video games since I had beaten most of them. Being bored, I started to watch anime (which is my current obsession, that and Fanfiction). Then I remember checking my phone when a flash of silver swallowed my vision, blinding me in pain before everything went black.

Now that I'm awake, it looks like I'm either dead or in a coma. A glowing dot at the end of GAME OVER caught my attention so I pressed it which pulled up a main menu.

LOAD GAME

NEW GAME

UNLOCKABLES

PROGRESS

SHOP

HELP

I pressed help.

Hello, and welcome to GAME OVER GODS, a game of which five lucky people get thrown in every year! They get to stay indefinitely and will never leave the eternal loop of lives. If you are reading this message, you're one of the five, neither good or evil. In this modern world, you have chosen to lead a life as a otaku! You have been granted a chance at this experience as Gods guinea pig for the new Angel Bound version! Relax and enjoy the ride as the rest is explained.

LOAD GAME is a place where records of all the lives you have lived are kept and also where you can find yourself in the story you choose. You will get to create a character in character design.

NEW GAME is exactly what is says. You will start with no memory of your previous life and then be thrown into a completely new game without the cheats that come with loading a new game.

UNLOCKABLES are what you have unlocked by going about your everyday life in NEW GAME. You can also purchase select things.

PROGRESS shows you what is saved from a kept or leftover from a previous life. Please note that if you are starting a new life, your stats will be reset and only the items purchased with KARMA points and CHANCE points will be kept. They rest are buried with your body.

SHOP is a place where you can sell items in your inventory for CHANCE points. When you buy skills or items, you use CHANCE points which can also be earned from your success in your everyday life. Miracles items and stat boosts are bought with KARMA points (earned through good deeds).

Knowing a lot more then I started with, I wondered what UNLOCKABLES are so I pressed it.

Naruto World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching the entire series diligently for a whole month.  
Kingdom Hearts World Unlocked: Unlocked by beating Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Castle Oblivion, Kingdom Hearts: 365/7 days, and Kingdom Hearts 2.  
Final Fantasy VII World Unlocked: Unlocked by beating Final fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, and watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children to the end.  
Final Fantasy X + X-2 Universe Unlocked: Unlocked by beating both related games.  
Ouran Highschool Host Club World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching until the end.  
One Piece World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching it as far as you can and trying to look for more after that.  
Harry Potter World Unlocked: Unlocked by reading the whole series and watching the movies.  
Hellsing World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching all the discs you can get your hands on.  
Yu gi oh World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching multiple series of Yu gi oh (you can also play with the yu gi oh cards but that just means you can have cards if you choose this option)  
Pokémon World Unlocked: Unlocked by playing all the pokemon games and watching the series for the most part.  
Dragon Ball Z World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.  
Inuyasha World Unlocked: Unlocked by watching all the episodes.  
Death Note Unlocked: Unlocked by watching Death Note.  
Bleach World Unlocked: Unlocked by being a Bleach Fan

I pressed on the Death Note Unlockables.  
L's Rival: Can be unlocked by purchasing eidetic memory and Ace Observation from the skills section of the store. Death not predetermined.  
Death Note User: Can be unlocked by purchasing a Death Note in the mystical items section of the store. Death not predetermined.  
Shinigami: Unlocked by escaping death 3 times no matter what before dying for real. You will die during the Kira case or immediately afterward, you do not get to keep the death note after this life.

I pressed the Final Fantasy X + X-2 Unlockables.

Summoner: Unlocked by not being able to take people's suffering (must purchase a focus before playing).  
Guardian: Can be unlocked with the purchase of a sphere grid and a weapon.  
Al Bhed: Unlocked by speaking gibberish on more than one occasion (must purchase all the al bhed primers before playing).  
Ronso: Unlocked for going mountain climbing.  
Guado: Unlocked for respecting the dead.

I left the UNLOCKABLES, not feeling like looking through all of them. I pressed on the SHOP.

SKILLS

ITEMS

UNLOCKABLES

MYSTICAL ITEMS

STAT BOOSTS

SELL

I pressed SELL to see if there was anything in my inventory. Before I could see what I had, a bubble with text in it appeared saying- 1000 free chance points for start up.

Yugioh cards x372  
Treasured childhood stuffed animal: junk x1 (junk quality items are unable to be given without penalty or sold)  
Basic Makeup kit x 2  
Cheap Jewelry x 10  
Grandmother's Rosary Necklace: Legendary  
Morph phone (changes to fit world becomes a phs, skoll, etc.)

I pressed expand on my grandmother's necklace.  
A Rosary passed down from generation upon generations of devoted Catholics. It has attained its own holy aura from the many prayers it has seen over the past 1500 years. Protects against status effects completely and halves elemental damage (light, dark, fire, earth, wind, water, and fire) and temporarily doubles luck stats every time something unfortunate happens to the wearer.

I pressed the cheap Jewelry to sell seeing as it didn't give much of anything besides a very minor charisma or luck stat and got an addition 300 chance points which brought my total up to 1300.

Exiting out of SELL, I pressed ITEMS. Scrolling through the items I found that it was in 5 columns.

MEDICINE

KEY ITEMS

WEAPONS

ARMOR

OTHER

I pressed KEY ITEMS.

Sphere grid: 100 Chance Points

I pressed it.

Add to cart Yes or No

I pressed yes and went back to the other screen. I went and clicked WEAPONS when a few popped out to me.

Valor's Staff: A staff of legend. It has a sharp spear-like diamond, giving it a piercing ability. It adds 5 points to your attacks, magic costs 1 MP when it is equipped. 1000 points  
Seastone Rod: Not traditionally used as a weapon but as a focus . It is very pretty and doesn't do anything for your stats except increase your magical defense only slightly. It gives a very slight boost in experience. 200 points  
Mi'hen's Sword: Triples attack power and gives immunity to status ailments. It has a piercing and capture skill which are attached to the metal. It is a weapon of legend. 3000 points  
Silver Dragon Claws: Silver claws taken from a ice dragon. It gives a boost in attack and is equipped with piercing and Ice Strike. 400 points

I pressed the Seastone Rod and the Silver Dragon Claws. Other than those two items, it would be best that I save the rest of my points.

I exited ITEMS and entered the SKILLS.

BODY SKILLS

JOB SKILLS

MIND SKILLS

I pressed BODY SKILLS and found a few that interested me.

Black Mage: Learn new spells with spell books and level up your magic with use. 20 points  
White Mage: Learn new spells with spell books and level up your magic with use. 20 points  
Swordsman: Gain the ability to use a sword the more you level up the more skills you learn. 30 points  
Green Mage: Learn new spells with spell books and level up your magic with use. 20 points  
Marksman: Accuracy dependent skill. 20 points  
Hawk's Eye: Never miss unless they either have a higher evasion status or speed status than the user. 100 points  
Martial Arts: Level up with experience and use to gain the skills that come with this nifty skill. 100 points.

I went to the other category in ITEMS after I added Black and White Magic. I was surprised I was right when I found the spellbooks. I found the relevant spell books right at the top.

Black magic: Mastering the Basics and learn Fire, Water, Blizzard, and Lightning. 50 points  
Black Magic: Intermediate Spells Fira, Watera, Blizzara, and Thundara. 100 points  
Black Magic: Obscure Spells Drain, Osmose. 200 points  
Black Magic: Shortcuts to Victory Demi, Bio, Death. 300 points  
Black Magic: Advance to your mastery Firaga Waterga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga. 400 points  
Black Magic: Master Spells Flare, Ultima. 500 points  
Healer's emergency Cheat sheet and learn Cure, Esuna, and Life to magic limit. 20 points  
White Magic: Immunity Nuifrost, Nuiblaze, Nuishock, Nuitide. 50 points  
Green Magic: Protection Reflect, Cura, Protect, Shell. 100 points  
Green Magic: Useful Stuff that teaches Regan, Dispel, Auto-life. 300 points  
White Magic: Advanced Magic and teaches, Curaga, Full-Life, Holy and Holy Limit (a limit break option). 200 points  
White Magic: Time Limit Haste, Hastega, Slow, Slowga. 150 points

I added the cheat sheat and Mastering the basics into my cart and went to MEDICINE.

Potion: Heals 200 HP. 1 point  
Hi-potion: Heals 1000 HP. 5 point  
Al-bhed potion: 2000 HP to everyone. Only Al-bhed can use. 5 points  
Mega-potion: 2000 HP to everyone. 10 points  
X-potion: Heals HP completely. 20 points  
Elixir: Fully restores HP and MP. 200 points  
Mega-Elixir: Fully restores HP and MP to all allies. 300 points  
Ether: Restores 200 MP. 50 points  
Pheonix Downs: Revive to half health. 2 points  
Eyedrop: Cures darkness. 1 point  
Cornucopia: Cures mini. 1 point  
Maiden's Kiss: Cures frog. 1 point  
Soft/Golden Needle: Cures petrify. 1 point  
Holy Water: Cures Curse, Itchy, and Zombie. 3 points  
Antidote: Cures poison. 1 point  
Echo Screen: Cures silence. 1 point  
Hyper: Cures fury. 1 point  
Tranquilizer: Cures sadness. 1 point  
Mirror: Casts reflect on the party. 3 points  
Lunar Curtain: Casts Shell on the party. 3 points  
Light Curtain: Casts protect on party. 3 points  
Remedy: Cure all. 10 points  
Speed Drink: Casts Haste on one. 3 points  
Hero Dink: Raises attack, magic, defense, and spirit by 30% stackable by four. 100 points  
Vaccine: Causes resist status. 30 points

I ended up buying 5 potions, 2 Echo Screen, 1 Antidote and 1 Phoenix Down. I exited and went to check the ARMOR but when I did, there was only one thing I wanted that I could buy from there.

White Cape: Prevents Silence, Adds +2 Defense. 150 points

I added it to the cart and decided to check my skills to see if I already had Ace Observation or Eidetic Memory.

Pressing on MIND SKILLS, I found that I was right and already had Ace Observation and Eidetic Memory was only 50 points. I added that to my cart and I calculated that I only had 270 points left so I decided to get the rest of the BODY SKILLS and check out. I pressed a little button that said proceed to checkout.

I was right, I had used 1290. I quickly confirmed the purchase and went back to the LOAD GAME. I scrolled through the path's I could do when I stumbled across one in the One Piece world. That really made me pause.

Bounty Hunter path: On this path you can do whatever you like and if you don't like something, you can go back and choose another one.

I picked that path, after all, what was the worst that can happen? I did end up buying a seastone rod which is going to come in hand. My remaining 10 points was then converted into 10000 beli.

A screen popped up with a completely blank person. It looked like I found a character customization page. I choose a female character and looked at the height statistics and switched it from 5' exactly to 6' 5". My character twirled and it suddenly looked like a walking skeleton. Snorting, I added 30 pounds to the person, filling them out decently. She looked like a lean runner now.

Checking the stats of this character I saw she had high stamina and speed but low strength and defense. With that not being very good, I decided to change the figure using the body shape button from a runner build to a street fighter but not before I added another 30 pounds to accommodate muscles. She still looked lean but had more muscle on her now. I selected the face and made it narrow with soft edges and long black hair and narrow ruby eyes. Her mouth was small with plump lips and a average sized nose. I also gave her a obvious chest.

Next I selected an outfit based on what I remember of Vincent Valentine (from Final Fantasy), except instead of a gauntlet I had a matching glove. I didn't have metal shoes either but instead I had knee high leather boots with a slight heel. She had an empty gun holster on one hip to signify my position as a marksman with a pouch on the other.

I found a different category to my job as Bounty Hunter: Vampire. I pressed it and then selected the Stat bar which currently read:

Intelligence (MP is based on this stat): 86  
Stamina (Health):532  
Dexterity (Speed): 802  
Strength (Damage dealt): 583  
Adaptability (Level growth): 202  
Evasiveness (Dodging and Camouflage ability): 518  
Vitality (Physical Defense): 588  
Spirit (Magic Defense): 102  
Agility (How long your combos and limit can go on for): 5 secs  
Luck (Critical hits and just luck in general): 100

Disability: Unable to walk in sunlight and garlic is seastone to you.

What will your second disability be?  
Choose your disability:

Mother: Protect a 6 month old baby with protection a priority. Failure to protect will result in bouts of depression at random times that decrease your vampire stats to human level for the length of time that it is there. The benefit is doubled stats when charge is in danger, the skill auto-scan, and a luck bonus

Big Sister: Bring along your 8 year old brother with you. Decrease in luck but an increase in agility, adaptability and dexterity. The stronger the sister, the less impact it has on your stats. Gain 3 random but useful skills.

Handicapped: Lose an arm decrease in adaptability and Vitality. Double of all other stats.

I pressed Mother.  
-Luck increased to 159.  
-Learned Skill Berserker (easily angered but strength increases when angry)  
-Learned Auto -scan: Automatically scan every person you see, needs prompting for objects, animals, and plantlife. Advancement of skill will make it so you can scan and find items in rooms making it so you can never lose anyone or anything.  
Gained Title: Guardian Angel  
Gained Title: The Blood Huntress  
Gained Title: Princess of Darkness

Happy with my avatars stats I continued onward.

Name?  
I typed in Victoria Valentine.

Would you like to make anymore changes?  
I pressed no. A screen then popped up with a cursive text.

Alright, it's too late to look back at your past but look towards the horizon as your new adventure begins! You are a 100 year old vampire was married to another vampire but your husband was caught and burned at the stake. You and the child, you managed to escape in a small houseboat with nothing but some meager baby food and a few blood packs. In order to make a living, you have to hunt bounties but try not to attract attention from the government. You are currently heading to Logue town to commission a new gun and turn in a 2 million bounty. Your goal is to retake your throne as the Queen and ensure your son's future. So long as the moon guides you, you will have pleasant journey. Have a safe adventure my friend and I will see you again hopefully not too soon.

Everything blacked out and I woke up sleepily to the sound of crying. Jolting up in bed I hurried over to my "little one" in a crib. I smiled down at him. He was just so cute. A screen popped up and i decided to name him Vincent Valentine (after my favorite character). His stat screen then showed.

Vincent Valentine  
Hunger 7/100  
Thirst 12/100  
Health 20/20

Sta: 20/20  
Status: Scared, but healthy  
Immunity: Poison, lightning

I pressed INFO and got an "In Depth Scan."

Vincent Valentine  
Age: 6 months  
Birthday October 13, XXXX  
Species: True Blood Vampire  
Son of Grimoire and Victoria Valentine (Father Deceased). His father was a turned Vampire, making him less susceptible to sunlight but more susceptible to garlic. His mother is a pure Blood, meaning his natural beauty and abilities are tripled to that of a turned vampire. He's able to eat human food so long as he digests blood with it.

I picked up my cute new baby boy and rocked him from side to side until he fell back asleep. Carefully, I put him back in the crib and slowly turned to the pirate that was tied up in the corner. He had made a racket trying to get out of his chains, which frightened Vincent awake. I walked over and slammed my boots into his back causing him to smash his face into the floor.

"I was going to turn you in alive but I see that I'm going to have to turn you in dead. No one messes with my baby." I said, seething. I sliced off his head and quickly set the body aside, wanting to quickly drain it of blood. I put a wine glass under the stream and watched as it slowly filled. Sniffing it slowly, I smiled and began sipping it as I began to prepare a bottle for my baby, mixing in a tablespoon of blood to the mix. I'm happy that Vincent will be able to taste human food so long as he eats blood with it. When the blood was done a thought occurred to me.

"Menu"

INVENTORY  
JOURNAL  
STATUS  
ABILITIES  
OVERDRIVES  
EQUIPMENT  
SETTINGS  
SAVE  
PHS

I pressed SETTINGS, getting surprised at what I saw.

Quests: Off  
Random Encounters: Off  
Battle Status: Invisible  
Tutorials: Off

I turned on Quests and Random Encounters, after all how am I supposed to get stronger if I don't do anything. I turned Battle Status from Invisible to transparent and left the SETTINGS. I clicked PHS, which I guess was what I would use to contact people with.

Important Contacts:

Grimoire Valentine (disabled)  
Smoker (1 missed Call, 1 text)  
Nearest Marine Base (No messages)

Comrades

None

I went to EQUIPMENT, remembering I bought some.

Right Hand - Silver Tiger Claws  
Left Hand - bare hand  
Backup Weapon (focus) - Seastone Rod  
Ring - none  
Pendant - none  
Upper Body Armor - White Cape  
Bangle - none  
Bracer - none  
Lower Body Armor - none  
Feet Armor - none

There was a lot of empty equipment slots. I'll guess I could try to buy things to fill them with.

I then pressed SAVE, not wanting to know what would happen if I didn't.

"Save"  
Saving...  
Saving...  
Saving...  
Game Saved

I pressed JOURNAL, knowing it would help me in the long run.

PEOPLE  
PLACES  
ENEMIES  
HUNT  
QUEST  
DIARY

"DIARY"  
Entry 1 - I have just found this journal. I am going over to a town to turn in Ulrick the Orphan Slayer. He better not touch my kid or I will be sure to make him my food supply. After all, Vincent is all I have.

"PEOPLE"  
Smoker:  
Age: 34  
Birthday: March 14 XXXX  
Species: Devil Fruit User (Human)  
Description: Seasoned Marine. Takes his job seriously and is proud of his track record. He's a good friend of Victoria's due to her near constant visits to hand in bounties. Thanks to his nice personality, she prefers to take her catch to him whenever she passes by. He is slowly starting to fall in love with you despite knowing your Vampire status.

Sta: 700/700  
Int: - no magic  
Agi: 10 sec  
Spi: 108  
Vit: 108  
adapt: 476  
eva: 209  
dex: 308  
Str: 329  
Immunities: Physical - minus Seastone

Grimoire Valentine -  
Age: 212  
Birthday: April 5 XXXX  
Species Turned Vampire  
Description: Victoria's Deceased husband, he was a kind and a huge gentleman. His only weakness was his lack of self control with his appetite. He was killed after he was discovered draining the mayor's daughter dry when he could of just drained a homeless if he waited 10 more minutes.

Vincent Valentine:  
Age 6 months  
Birthday October 13, XXXX  
Species: True Blood Vampire  
Son of Grimoire and Victoria Valentine (Father Deceased). His father was a turned Vampire, making him less susceptible to sunlight but more susceptible to garlic. His mother is a pure Blood, meaning his natural beauty and abilities are tripled to that of a turned vampire. He's able to eat human food so long as he digests blood with it.

"QUEST"  
Current Quests:

Deliver Ulrick to Smoker for the Bounty on his head: In-Progress  
Description: You need money for better equipment and a better ship.

Reward: 2 million bounty, 100 Chance points, toys for Vincent and 2 dozen blood Roses(dry them for seeds)

Find Vampire Haven: In Progress  
Description: Find Vampire Haven, a place only Vampires can get to. Located on a foggy island somewhere in the new world.

Reward: 100 Karma Points, 5000 chance points, Title Vampire Princess, and Cerberus handgun.

Quests unattended:

Find Vincent a dad: In-Progress  
Description: Start dating. Sometimes, a Vampire child is a lot to handle, even for a vampire like yourself.

Reward: 200 Karma Points, 50 chance points, 3 mega-potion, 6 phoenix downs, 3 remedies, and Key Pendant.

Join a Supernova Crew (heart)  
Description: Join the Heart Pirates. They are not good but not bad. They have a submarine too so no need worry about getting burns from the sun.

Reward: 10 Karma points the spell book -White Magic: Immunity, 3 Vaccines, 1 speed drink, 2 Hero Drink and an Echo Ring

A Customer!  
Description: Befriend the guy at the Gold Roger Bar by preventing his bar from closing down.

Reward: 500,000 beli and a blue blood wine.

I accepted the A Customer Quest immediately, knowing the money would come in handy.

"ENEMIES"  
No Enemies at present

"HUNTS"

E Rank Hunt: Geronimo (the Bandit)  
A nasty villain with a gang with a knack for robbing ships after they unload at Orange Town.  
Bounty: 500,000 beli, 1 Karma Points

E Rank Hunt: Pisces (swimming scoundrel)  
A Pirate who would rather flee than fight. Catch her on land and she's your's. Catch her in water and she'll get away with your valuables. She was last seen near Shell Town  
Bounty: 500,000 beli, 1 Karma point

E Rank Hunt: Toaro (The Monster Tamer)  
A pirate with who chooses to catch wild life and make it do his bidding. He is abusing wild life and he tends to poach rare animals. Last sighted near the Baratie Restaurant  
Bounty: 600,000 beli, 1 Karma point

E Rank Hunt: Faust (Night owl)  
A pirate who tends to strike at the dead of night. He's got a surprise on his side. He was last seen headed to Loguetown.  
Bounty: 700,000 beli, 2 Karma point

D Rank Hunt: The black brothers Bark, Birch, and Bean.  
They are a group of Rapists who have recently set up shop in Loguetown. The marines are starting to get suspicious.  
Collective Bounty: 1,000,000 beli 5 Karma points

I accepted the black brothers and Night owl hunts. Both were terrible beings who needed to be turned in.

"INVENTORY"  
There was nothing new, so I touched the baby bottle to it and it disappeared. I then saw it appeared on the screen. I decided that when I finish draining my victim, I'll add all his blood into wine bottles and add that into my inventory as well.

"OVERDRIVES"  
Overdrive 1: Street Brawl - unleash a combo of street fighting moves in a short amount of time.  
Overdrive 2: Explosive Rounds - Fire 5 - 20 explosive rounds at the enemy.  
Overdrive 3: Magic Dance - Rapidly fire 10 -23 spells onto a group of enemies.  
Overdrive 4: Magic Drain - Drain the enemy of blood before they know what happened. You gain all their MP as yours in the process.  
Overdrive 5: Excalibur - Use an equipped sword to rapidly attack the enemy with magic infused strikes, tripling the usual damage of each strike.  
Overdrive 6: Martial Arts - LOCKED, not at high enough level to use.  
Overdrive 7: Gambit - LOCKED, is only available in mundane worlds.

"ABILITIES"  
SKILLS:  
Auto-Scan  
Green Mage  
White Mage  
Black Mage  
Marksman  
Swordsman  
Hawk's eyes  
Martial Arts  
Berserker  
Ace Observer  
Eidetic Memory  
Magic  
Fire  
Blizzard  
Thunder  
Water  
Cure  
Life  
Esuna

"STATUS"  
Int: 86  
Sta: 532  
Dex: 802  
Str: 583  
Adapt: 202  
eva: 518  
Vit: 588  
Spi: 102  
Agi: 5 secs  
Luck : 159

Immunities: Poison, Lightning, Cold  
Weakness: Fire, Garlic Overdrives

I heard a ding as I was exiting the menu. A new window popped up with a gold screen.

Logue Town approaching.

As I exited that menu,I heard Vincent crying again. Smiling, I took the bottle out of inventory and grabbed a baby bag incase his diaper was full. I grabbed Vincent and checked his diaper. It smelt clean so I went outside and sat down at a table. As I was feeding him, I saw how close the harbor is. I put Vincent back in his crib and readied the anchor and began steering towards the town.

The moon was high in the sky when my ship docked so I quickly filled some wine bottles with blood, grabbed the head, and prepared a couple bottles of blood/milk for Vincent, then put them in my inventory and baby bag respectably. I picked up Vincent (who had just woken up from his nap) and began walking down the streets, using the light of the moon as our guide.

Vincent giggled happy at the night sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it Vinny." I smiled. He stopped giggling as soon as I finished the sentence and gave me a angry look. "Sorry, I forgot to don't like being called Vinny" I said and began to lightly tickle his stomach as we approached Marine Headquarters.

Two Marines halted us as we approached. "State Your Business"

"Just here to see Captain Smoker. Is he working overtime again?" I said showing my face to the light. They seemed to relax at seeing me.

"Yes, he is. He knows your job makes it so you have to be up at night, not to mention he heard you were heading to town with a bounty. He's up in his office finishing up some paperwork."

They let me through pretty quickly after that. After going through the veritable maze, letting my feet guide me since I have been here so many times. I came to stand at a big office door. I knocked twice before entering.

I saw Smoker asleep at his desk with a beautiful bouquet of two dozen Blood Roses (a vampire's best friend as they literally drip drops of blood everyday) in a vase on the table with a card clutched between the petals of two of the flowers. Walking over to it, I opened up the card.

Dear Victoria  
These Roses are for you. Though, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find one that matched your eyes. I'd get you rubies instead but I'm afraid I might come on too strong and then you'd be gone. My wish is for you to see something other than the moonlight. I have wondered what you would look like highlighted by the sun instead of basking in the moonlight like you always do, but I know that cannot happen. Besides, you are perfect under the moonlight. With that being said, will you be my girlfriend? If you reject me I hope we can still be friends?  
Yours Smoker

Pursue Captain Smoker as Vincent's new Dad?  
Yes/No

I giggled and went over to Smoker. He wasn't bad looking but not what I was looking for as he was a little too strict and I was still having a hard time thinking about replacing Grimoire. Smoker was very kind to me though so I gently clicked No.

Smoker stirred from the sound of my voice. "Hey Smokey, you sleepy head." I smiled as Smoker woke up and proceeded to stumble backwards onto the floor, not expecting to see me. I felt the laughter that followed was totally justified, in my opinion at least.

* * *

A/N: Here is the only disclaimer I will give you people I do not own One Piece, the Gamer, or any other copyrighted thing that pops up in this story. So if you haven't guessed stupid killjoy people who make copyright laws and every so often try to pass laws that make fanfiction and youtube illegal, I'm not making money off of this.

People who aren't copyright killjoys please keep an open eye for these bills they try to hide them or disguise them pretty often. Don't let them take our creativity.


	2. Clearing East Blue

MENU  
POP UPS  
THOUGHTS

Even though I turned down Smoker, he insisted I kept the baby toys and flowers since they already had been payed for. Since it was nearing the end of the night, I decided to go on a quick hunt. I left Vincent with Smoker, knowing he would watch him with care.

I looked up as I heard rustling in the shadows. I noticed it was my 'prey' and they were looking at me lecherously. Well, it was obvious what they wanted. I am a woman and it is clearly a rapist.

I sneered at it. I couldn't believe Smoker hasn't found this guy yet! I went to reach for my commission gun but realized it wasn't where I last left it. Guess I'll have to fight hand to hand.

Looking at them carefully, I sharpened nails, waiting for them to make their move. When they came in range of my attacks, I swiped my nails across his chest, creating an arc of blood.

He dropped to the floor unconscious. Another guy popped out of nowhere and pulled out a gun. He shot out three bullets and I swayed side to side dodging all three. I ran up to him quickly and stole his gun. I butted his head with it and turned to another guy who had been trying to dragged the first guy I knocked unconscious away. I fired at him in the shoulder as he tried to pull out a sword, causing it to clatter to the ground.

I grabbed the rope that I snagged on the way out of the base to tie up the criminals up with. I pulled them tight and slung the 'prey' over my shoulder.

UPDATE  
LEVEL UP

Level: 8  
Free Stats: 8

Hunt completed. Catch turned in automatically.

You received 1,000,000 Beli.

You received 5 Karma points.

NEW SKILL!

Added for completing 1 hunt.

UNLOCKS is now added to Journal.

Can now scan and check to see the depths of your relationships.

\- Black hearts (hate and dislike).

\- No hearts (Neutral, don't know you)

\- 1 heart: Acquaintance (remotely cares)

\- 2 hearts: Friendly

\- 3 hearts: Casual friends

\- 4 hearts: Good friends

\- 5 hearts: Best friends

\- 6 hearts: Family

\- 7 hearts: Brothers/Sisters, Parent/Child,

\- 8 hearts: Crush

\- 9 heart: Lover

\- 10 heart: Spouse

"That was useful" I said to myself and quickly checked my stats. I had 6 hearts on Smoker and 7 on Vincent. I guess my rejection caused him to drop a heart or two but i don't know if I was his long time love or not. I smiled sadly and went to commission that tri-barrel gun.

3 weeks later

I smiled at the shopkeeper as he handed over a gun and a bulk of specialized ammo in exchange for 3 million beli. Thanking him, I left the shop and thought about what I should be doing but ended up looking through my journal.

JOURNAL

View blackout updates?

YES or NO?

I pressed yes.

Completed quest: A customer!

Completed hunt: Swimming Scoundrel, Monster Tamer, and Night Owl.

Gained 5 Karma points.

Gained 2,300,000 beli.

Gained bottle of blue blood wine.

Gained Skill Tracker.

Upgraded Skill: Marksman Lv. 5.

Upgraded Skill: Swordsman Lv. 3.

Equipped Weapon: Cerberus: Left Hand.

Gained higher status: You are now a famous East Blue Hunter. All Hunts have been taken care of and Buggy has occupied Orange town and has destroyed the bandits. Please move to Paradise for more bounties.

Gained: Level 10.  
Free Stats: 27

Intelligence (MP and Strategy is based on this stat): 86  
Stamina (Health):532  
Dexterity (Speed): 802  
Strength (Damage Dealt): 583  
Adaptability (Level Growth): 208  
Evasiveness (Dodging and Camouflage ability): 518  
Vitality (Physical Defense): 588  
Spirit (Magic Defense): 102  
Agility (How long your combos and limit breaks can go on for): 5 secs  
Luck (Critical hits and just luck in general): 159

Would you like to use the free stats now?

YES or NO?

I pressed yes and added 4 to intelligence, 4 to Stamina, 2 to Vitality, 3 to luck, 2 to Agility, 7 to Spirit, and 1 to Dexterity

The stats now read:

Intelligence: 90

Stamina:536

Dexterity: 803

Strength: 583

Adaptability: 208

Evasiveness: 518

Vitality: 590

Spirit: 109

Agility: 7 secs

Luck: 162

I was starting to get pretty strong, now that I was properly looking at my stats. All of a sudden, I froze, noticing I was missing Vincent. I quickly opened up my diary to see what I had missed.

DIARY

Entry 2

Well, the hunt went good but a blackout began. I have plenty of hunts in reserve to do so I'll be okay. Smoker is an awesome babysitter so I'll leave Vincent with Smoker until my hunts are cleared. I commissioned a gun and ammunition and it is going to cost me a quite a bit so I'm gonna collect it while the guy makes it.

Entry 3

I have cleared out my hunts and was somehow helping an old man keep his bar open. I had visited Vincent earlier before I had picked up my gun. He is now being babysat with Tashigi's. The Straw Hat pirates are due to come in today so all is good. Thankfully, the Blackout has ended.

I closed my diary, sighing in relief knowing where Vincent was. I looked at the map in the corner of my vision and noticed it was a dot system.

UPDATE ALERT

You discovered the map!

Large Red Dot: Hunt

Small Red Dot: Average Enemy

Green Dot: You

Blue Dot: Ally

Yellow Dot: Quest

Purple Dot: Vincent

Sword icon: Swordsmith

Pouch icon: Item shop

Scroll icon: The library. You can buy spell books and get information (which fills out automatically in your journal)

Gun Icon: Gunsmith

Bomb Icon: Weapon shop

Coin Icon: Bank

Jewel Icon: Accessory shop

Magnet Icon: Junk Shop (Miscellaneous items/ rare items)

Shield Icon: Armor shop

Hand Icon: Skill shop

M Icon: Marine Base

H Icon: Medical Facility

Cross Icon: Revival point (at a cemetery).

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the tiny print saying (please note that you must visit these locations to be available for revival)

I Icon: Inn/Hotel (a safe place to sleep)

I took a minute to memorize the markers for the map and I took note of the harbor before heading back to the marine base to pick up Vincent. The skill shop was on the way to the harbor so I'll see if I can pick up a master chief skill or something. I'm sure Vincent will appreciate the practice later but I want to enter that cooking contest so I can meet Sanji (who was someone I had a crush on for quite a while now).

Walking by a shop window, I laughed out loud. I was completely covered in black. I had a cloak that went mid-thigh (that was very fitted) but it was closer to a hooded dress than a cloak. It had a veil where the opening should be to prevent sunlight from burning my skin and leather gloves, pants and knee high leather cowgirl boots. My seastone rod was slung over my back. A complete vampire outfit, if I do say so myself.

I walked along the dirt road, singing a song as each word come to my head like a poem.

The storm blows deep in my heart  
Injustices all around, breaking me  
Blood and death will be my part  
Justice is my mission and I am hunting you  
Bloody Huntress is my name  
Bounty Hunting is my game  
It's nice to meet you.

It's nice to meet you."

The mess of fighting started to slow to a stop as soon as the words started echoing through the courtyard and turned to the source me. I had on my female Vincent Valentine outfit so I think I looked pretty intimidating. My gun Cerberus in my left hand and my seastone rod in my other over my shoulder although the effect was probably ruined by Vincent crying and sniffling in his steel carrier on my back. "YOU PIRATES ARE SCARING CHILDREN INCLUDING MINE! You'll pay for that. Your heads are MINE."

* * *

I ran to the docks those blasted pirates got away but I was giving chase or that is what I was telling smoker and the marines. I left before they insisted that they were going to watch my kid. I was going to bring my kid with me because I can't leave my kid behind permanently or else my depression status effect will kick in. I looked out into the storm and smiled.

* * *

Mirror ball island seemed a nice place even if the straw hats and jango pretty much destroyed my enjoyment after my second day by destroying the dome and letting the light in. I'm happy I had a habit of wearing my cape otherwise I'd be dust instead of 2nd degree burns on my hand and chin. Time Line or not Jango's bounty is mine. It will pay for my medical bills.

* * *

_Update_

_Gained Level 11_

_You are now capable of adding created Characters into your party. _

_Party's current max members: 2_

_create member now?_

"Yes" I said smiling.


	3. The Grand Line

I had finally made it to Vincent after a long journey through the town. He seemed grumpy because Smoker left him with Tashigi and I left him with Smoker but he was cooling down over time, even giving me a giggle or two now and then.

Vincent and I were now heading to mirrorball island, (which is located in the Grand line) for better quests but after the one I had just finished, I had gained quite a bit of money so we stopped at the skill store before we left.

I smiled as I stepped out of the skill shop. They didn't have any cooking skills available but they had martial arts on sale but in order to get that skill, I would have to buy a observation skill

The observation skill enabled me to learn things and slowly increase the skill as I go along.

Before we left town, I remembered that there was a cooking competition (that had Sanji in it as well) and I realized that I too was going to join it so I could meet him.

I left Vincent with Smoker again (something that made him angrier with me) before I left for the competition with a small knowledge of how to cook.

Before I had made it to the final three, Sanjo had already won the event. I smiled as I shook Sanji's hand. After all, I had made it as far as the 5th round before I lost to Sanji. "Good job" I said.

"Thank you! You could have made it further if you had lifted your spoon to taste your food."

"I wish I could." I said with a small grimace.

"What do you mean dark angel?"

"My taste buds are cursed, unfortunately. Everything that goes into my mouth tastes like ash."

"How horrible." I started walking and looked at him. He looked at me with a vibrant smile and followed, allowing me to take the lead. "How can you live with it?"

"I've had it my whole life, I've learned to just ignore it." I left him standing there dumbfounded and looking at me with pity. For a chef like him, this might have been the worst news he could hear from someone.

I hated being pitied, but I didn't want to be in a bad mood for when I picked Vincent up. I lightly hummed a tune as I walked back to the Marine base for Vincent.

"A storm blows deep in my heart  
Injustices all around breaking me  
Blood and death will be my part  
Justice is my mission and I am hunting you  
Bloody Huntress is my name  
Bounty Hunting is my game  
It's nice to meet you."

Luckily, it was a short walk to the base and I quickly took Vincent back from Smoker, both of them looking quite angry. We walked to a courtyard where shouting could be heard and I learned that I wasn't mistaken.

There were children huddled in a corner away from the pirates, each one crying out of how scared they were. Vincent heard them and he too started to cry. I pulled out my gun and started to shoot at them.

"How dare you hurt these children!" I shouted at them.

I ran to the docks after the pirates turned and ran toward it. I wasn't about to let them get away with it!

I quickly caught up and managed to tie them up in a record time. They were weak pirated but to all kids, they were monsters. I left them for Smoker and his marines and left before they insisted that I go with them to make sure everything would be okay.

I hopped onto my boat with Vincent and we left for Mirrorball island. The island was a nice place (even if the Straw hats and Jango pretty much destroyed my enjoyment after my second visit there by destroying the dome and letting the light in.)

When I got there and finished with my quests, I fought more sea monsters and quickly racked up enough points to level up with.

Update: Gained Level 11

You are now capable of adding created Characters into your party.

Party's current max members: 2

Create member now?

YES or NO?

"Yes" I said smiling as I pressed it.

Dante, son of Sparta.

Dante has white hair that comes to his chin and is wearing a two-tailed coat. The coat had zippers on the sleeve and a buckle around the waist. The right sleeve is torn off and he has green leather jeans on and muscled figure boots

A new text popped up and summerized persobality for Dante appeared.

'Dante likes to casually mouth off to anybody (even the most powerful of demons), and he rubs off people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. Dante is never shows fear and is also never serious. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never with out a taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly.'

'He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons", he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, for his brother, Vergil.:

'Dante also enjoys toying with his opponent or making a fight last until he gets bored with fighting. He only finds fun in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge.:

'If chosen, the next island is Mallet Island,home of Limbo city, Fortuna castle town, the portal to Demon World, and most importantly Devil May Cry. Please note you must gamble with him 3 times and lose once in order to get him to join your party.'

There were many other charactors I could've picked but I chose Dante as it was a relatively simple quest.

Dante Stats:

Level: 50

Intelligence: 50

Stamina:1036

Dexterity: 803

Strength: 783

Adaptability: 308

evasiveness: 618

Accuracy: 506

Vitality: 1090

Spirit: 209

Agility: 15 secs

Luck: 16

Skills:

Weaponry (Devil Arms)

Devil Trigger

Devil Arms in his stock (32)

Warning' Dante is unable to be modified

"Yes"

Warning: Acquiring Dante so early in the game will result in Dante only getting a max of one experience in each fight and with his high experience needed to gain levels it will make it so he will only gain one level every 3 islands.

Do you wish to gain Dante Regardless?

"Yes"

You have arrived at Mallet Island.

Mission alert!

Have Dante Join the party.

Go to Devil May Cry.

Bet With Dante for help in hunting down a demon thief that stole your weapons (you still pay him).

Bet with Dante to become your bodyguard until you leave the island. (you still pay him)

Kill the Demon that Blindsided Dante before betting a 3rd time for Dante to join your bounty hunting group splitting bounties 50/50 the bet will be accepted in Dante's gratitude.

I sighed as I thought how great it was how I'm gonna get robbed. With that I grabbed Vincent and walked off my boat and onto the docks of Limbo city.


	4. Always Bet againt Dante

_This chapter has been beta'd. Interludes are now considered unrelated by beta and are therefor unbeta'd._

You have been robbed!

I sighed. Was it just me or is this alert getting more and more obvious?

"Who are you?," I said to the obvious demon who took my saber and my seastone staff without me noticing. It wasn't until he took Cerberus that I noticed him (which is when the pop up came up). He had blood red eyes and fiery crimson hair that obviously made him a fire element user.

When he walked towards me, his footsteps had flames coming off of them. He also had my gun pointed at me.

"Hand over that kid of yours! Don't even try to use those claws of yours!"

I blinked, just remembering that they were on me. I had completely forgot about them! Vincent started to cry so I cradled him to keep him happy.

He smirked at me and then proceeded to pick up my weapons and he ate them!? The hell, why isn't he going to at least save my beautiful gun! Now he's in for a painful ending! I'll have Dante take a swing at him though since he needs the practice. That and this demon looks like a very weak enemy.

Even though this demon is annoying, surprisingly I wasn't worried since my Cerberus and seastone are heat proof so they should last awhile but my saber is gone.

Using my vampire speed, I started searching for Devil May Cry (which was somewhere in the streets). The demon was having a hard time keeping up with me since my speed was at a much higher level them his. Looking behind me I noticed I lost him. When I spun around to keep running, I noticed Devil May Cry was literally across the street.

Devil May Cry found! Find town hall and merchant district to receive map of the area.

I sighed in frustration, absentmindedly rocking Vincent as he began crying and walked over.

Dante's POV

It was a boring day so far because no work has been coming in for the past week. I had paid off the land lady recently but if this is how new jobs are going to come in, I might have to borrow money from her again. I sighed. I worked hard to get out of debt but I don't want to get sucked back in.

I looked up from my desk (that I have been sitting at for the last half hour) to the door that had just opened, hitting the bell that Trish installed.

I silently observed the newcomer while she was looked down at what was in her arms covered by her cape. 6'5" swimmer's build, large chest dressed in red leather. She wore an empty gun holster on her hip and a blood red tattered cape hanging over her shoulders. She had ruby red eyes and long raven black hair and was pale as a ghost. When she pulled the cape aside I was surprised to see a baby in her arms (with claws on one of her hands).

"What can I do for you, Babe?" I said, smirking. She was very pretty. I admit there was something wrong with this picture though... my eyes darted back to the empty gun holster; where was her weapon?

"Well I have a demon problem." She said while looking at her kid briefly in worry. "He snuck up on me and stole my weapons! I didn't notice until he took my gun which I keep my hand on whenever I enter someplace new. He has crimson eyes and hair not to mention he was manipulating fire to intimidate me into handing Vincent over."

I looked over at the kid. He too had the red eyes but they had a dangerous glint to them, even more than the mom.

"I really don't feel like cutting that demon open to get Cerberus and my staff back. The saber was of inferior quality so it is probably unusable by now."

Was this chick really hiring me just to cut the demon open and retrieve her weapons for her? My face twitched in disgust.

She looked up at me and smirked, "I'm not getting my claws dirty. And by that look on your face, I say you don't want to do it." I smiled. This woman has good instincts, I'll give her that.

"I'll tell you what how, about a bet." I perked up. Nobody had betted with me in awhile.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Seeming as we don't have much time and I don't really know the streets yet, we will do a coin toss and if it lands on heads, I win and you have to do the job for 500,000 beli, but if it lands on tails, you win and I'll pay 5,000,000 beli for the mission. What do you say deal?" She said, holding out a hand to me waiting for a handshake.

I hate agreeing to a bet that I might lose at but I just can't resist them. I brought my hand forward and took her hand.

"You got yourself a deal. The losing bet isn't too bad and it'll pay my rent at least." The next thing I knew, the baby was in my arms and a coin is in her hand. She then spun it on her finger and showed me that it is a normal beli coin.

The coin went up in the air and landed right on my desk, spinning quickly only to tilt showing the heads side up. For a moment I could've sworn I saw a meter in my vision showing something but I wasn't sure but when I looked, it was gone.

I groaned at myself for having gone through with the bet. I hate cutting monsters open! At least I won't have to borrow from the land lady in a while.

I looked over at the lady and grinned. "The name's Dante."

She smiled and walked towards the door. Just before she opened it, she looked over her shoulder and said," Victoria Valentine." Then she was gone out the door.


	5. Interlude: A Bit of Humor

_I groan at having to go through with the bet. I hate cutting monsters open. Oh well at least I won't have to borrow from lady in a while I looked over at the lady and groan such a hot lady not even single. "The name is Dante."_

_She smiled and walked away when she was out the door. Just before she opened the door she looked over her shoulder and said," Victoria Valentine." Then she was gone out the door 'cool lady' I thought following her._

* * *

I picked my weapons out of the open stomach of the fire demon and looked over at Dante. Cerberus and my seastone rod were fine but my sword was caput. I sigh and look at it.

menu

there at the corner of the screen was the total amount of beli that I had 783,000 beli it read. I withdrew the amount and paid Dante. damn if I'm gonna have to pay Dante for the body guarding mission I'm gonna have to get some more money maybe I can wait a few days before that bodyguard mission how long did it say that I have to wait for the log pose to reset, did I even get an update on that.

no, you didn't get that update would you like me to fix that your highness? Y/N

This is new it actually responded to my thoughts beyond control. I selected yes

OK your highness check your menu you'll find it right in your right by your beli if you can't tell just by looking yourself.

Is it just me or is this thing getting snarky. First it's helpful, then it's obvious, and now it develops a personality but it's snarky. Why me.

Stop monologuing in your damn head get going your highness.

Now it is swearing and reading my thoughts great. I'm going I'm going sheesh you don't have to be mean about it.

I will drop an anchor on you and I'll do it with a smile if you snark me!

I'm no longer safe inside my own head.

Did I not tell you to get going!

I stopped thinking and started running off to explore. Maybe I can find a Dungeon these bounties and quests aren't giving me enough money and experience. It's time to level up.

Finally I want blood give it too me and I'll show you the dungeon the blood in your inventory will only go so far. I only agreed to be assigned to you because of that little detail of you being a vampire stop being sunshine and be darkness.

I got a sarcastic blood thirsty being as the writer of my A.I or whatever it is supposed to be called. Great.

That's it your getting smashed!

I eep as an Anchor appears above me and I dived out of the way as it began to fall. More running I know officially hate my life and did I leave Vinnie at Dante's place? Yes I did! As soon as I find that god damned Dungeon and Satisfy this A.I. of blood or it will be coming from me.

* * *

A nice humor chapter. It's good right I try to be funny with filler chapters. Was it funny? R&amp;R


	6. A Piece of Reality

_I got a sarcastic blood thirsty being as the writer of my A.I or whatever it is supposed to be called. Great._

_That's it your getting smashed!_

_I eep as an Anchor appears above me and I dived out of the way as it began to fall. More running I know officially hate my life and did I leave Vinnie at Dante's place? Yes I did! As soon as I find that god damned Dungeon and Satisfy this A.I. of blood or it will be coming from me._

* * *

I smile as I located the Dungeon maybe now the A.I will be satisfied especially when I'm finished collected money and loot entering I got a message.

Demon Dungeon beat the dungeon get a demon stalker you can't beat at your current level stage 1 recommended level 10 Stage 2 recommended level 20 and at Stage 3 recommended level is 25 you can only progress to the next stage when you beat the mini-boss and boss of each level mini bosses appear immediately after defeating a certain amount of enemies after defeated a certain amount of enemies and Bosses only appear at the end of the dungeon. Now get going queeny.

That was very helpful even if he still is snarky.I wonder what their name is can't call them A.I. forever.

I'd be your inner hollow if you ever go into the world of bleach or your weapon's soul if you ever go to soul eater. Now get to it.

That explains it alright. I sigh. Thinking on that I thought back to my life when everything was normal and right before I died while absentmindedly entering the dungeon. I wonder if anyone would miss me now that they all think I'm dead I had pushed so many people away for their own safety before my death. But I put it out of my mind as I encounter the first enemy.

* * *

Earth

The rain poured down as a coffin was lowered into a remote corner of the Hearthstone Family Cemetery. On The grave inscribed was Calli Hearthstone 8.5.1990-7.7.2011 Beloved Daughter Amazing Friend R.I.P. Many people were gathered around the grave. There was a pair of twins of to the side with black hair and bluish green eyes only 6 years old Calli's cousins Jenny and Jacey Hearthstone looking confused at everything while their mother May Hearthstone nee Jennings a young looking red head with mirrored eyes looked mournful as she tried to keep the confused girls quiet to avoid painful questions. Off to the side their father Hadrian Hearthstone a stern looking man with black hair and blue eyes looked on as his favorite niece was buried in the ground. A couple with brown hair stood holding each other for dear life as their daughter was buried. The two teenagers were looking on behind their parents the older one a brunette with black eyes Alisa Hearthstoneage 17 was looking on with a blank face so emotionally drained she couldn't even utter a dry tear to her eye she would break down again later she never really dealt with emotions well. The younger an adopted Teania Hearthstone 14 year old girl curly blonde hair with green eyes glistening with tears sad that her angelic big sister won't see her off on the first day of high school like she promised her 3 weeks ago when she missed her graduation because her boyfriend was being mean again she always treated her like a little kid it never really changed cause she certainly acted like it when she was around her she loved the attention she doted on her. The last in this little group was a man of around 23 in Marine uniform standing there a stern and drilled expression on his face but his eyes showed anger. His black hair was just beginning to elongate into the mange he used to have his black eyes were alight with anger. Yes David Hearthstone was a sight to see as he thought of getting revenge on the bastard that put his sister he always played duel monster cards with as a kid even though she didn't want to only to ask to play them when she was a teenager for sentimental reasons.

Her bastard boyfriend was an idiot who didn't know what they had. She took him in from the streets and got him on his feet and this is how he repays her. David hugged his parents and little sisters and left determined to end the guy on the run. "Justin Blake I'm coming for you." He murmured as he left a few of Calli's friends following him. Mark Craven Best friend red head with pitch black eyes described as an athletic protective bookworm had a crush on Calli for years. Erin Bane a protective heavy set guy with a overly nice personality blonde hair blue eyes. And Jessica Young a tomboy with a flair for extracurricular activities of all kinds brown hair and brown eyes rather plain looking. They all had a determined look in their eyes as they left. Not noticing or caring about the disappointed stares following them they didn't care if Calli wouldn't want this they were going to do it anyway.

* * *

Dungeon

I slashed up a Agonophinis dodging the flames of a pyromancer's attack that was firing from behind the hoard. I turned at the last second and cut up a few blue Belzebub and swiping at a green Belzebub only for it to fly out of reach I was at half hp the horde taking me surprise. The Belzebub getting the most hits due to their agility. I slashed up another Agonophinis that got too close and took out Cerberus and began weaning off the enemies that were getting too close for comfort then I felt it as I glowed a bubble appearing in front of my face reading

overdrive ready time paused select an Overdrive Queen.

I selected overdrive 3

"Magic Dance" Suddenly my body wasn't my own and fire water ice and lightning spell damage litered the floor of the dungeon all but the Pyromancer killed and he was barely hanging on. I pulled Cerberus out and shot him till he was dead. When I was sure all the enemies were gone I received several notices.

Level Upx3

You are now level 14 Queen

you have 29 points might I suggest saving them till you need them Queen.

He or she is being awefully nice now wonder what his name is.

Name's Astoroth and yes from the blue exorcist all that demon blood certainly made me happy

... What are you doing in my head?

Your getting better at not projecting your thoughts couldn't tell what you were thinking just then queen. Anyway god was too lazy and seeming as I don't really have a part in the series after I try to get Rin to Gehenna God decided to kidnap me as soon as I was beaten and freeze time there immediately afterwards. And he thinks that is easier! I want my life back!

Your right that is weird of him anyway and I'm sorry.

... For What?

I actually like your character your only trying to awaken Rin and return him to your father though you do go about it all wrong.

How So?

Your supposed to break it to him gently prove it too him let him think about it for abit and then if he says no I'm only saying this because your a demon at least try to trick him into meeting the family without the way back not that you'd tell him that of course.

...

Trickery and kindness are the best methods of having Rin do something as shown by his repeated behaviors in your world. AKA he's dim and sentimental not that the sentimental is bad though.

Why didn't I think about that?

I personally think god dimmed your wits during that scene if this is what you are usually like.

How did we start talking about this Queen?

No clue why are you calling me queen?

felt like mimicking Ichigo's hollow anyway I best get things ready

For what?

I am not telling I'm gonna let you Squirm Queen.

'Ehhhh?' A roar rent through the air to my ears and several tentacles burst from the ground as something large ugly and serpent like followed them. Above it's head read Jogatkulm lv 16 Floor Mini-Boss. 'Oh shit!' I thought seeing one of the tentacles head my way.

* * *

**Automatic Update**

**Journal**

**Enemies**

**_Agonofinis_ were once criminals bound and starved inside iron cages who now lash out against the who appear as skeletons, wrapped in a metal cage that holds their body together**

**_Pyromancer_ were created from the souls of the dead who were condemned as heretics in are wizard-like demons who use the elements to attack their foes.**

**A Blue Beelzebub is more aggressive than others, and attacks its victims by spitting a paralyzing evil matter which resembles maggots. A Green Beelzebub, though larger and somewhat stronger, generally acts as power source to the airborne Blue Beelzebub, and will feed on corpses to grow stronger and more agile**

**Jogatkulm was a serpent like demon who dwelled in watery areas. Armed with several tentacles, Jokatgulm lashed out at victims and was capable of regenerating injury to any of its appendages.**

* * *

I decided to add a little back story to our main character glimpse of reality that only appear when she thinks about it up until a certain point. Anyway I decided to update on my birthday as a early birthday present to myself there is nothing more satisfying then finishing and publishing a story after I go on an inspiration rampage R&amp;R Oh and for a level reference

Civilian Adult - Level 3

Average Mook - Level 6

Nami Level 10

Victoria - level 14

Lady - Level 20

Sanji - Level 22

Zoro - Level 23

Luffy - Level 27

Crocodile - Level 22 (he only seems strong because of his defense)

Smoker - Level 40

Ace - Level 50

Dante - Level 52

Marco - Level 73

Akainu - Level 80

Shanks - Level 92

Whitebeard - Level 98 (age and disease are flaw inflictions)

Max Level - 120


	7. A new Ship

I am not telling I'm gonna let you Squirm Queen.

'Ehhhh?' A roar rent through the air to my ears and several tentacles burst from the ground as something large ugly and serpent like followed them. Above it's head read Jogatkulm lv 16 Floor Mini-Boss. 'Oh shit!' I thought seeing one of the tentacles head my way.

* * *

Dante Devil May Cry

I looked down at the baby I found on my couch as soon as I got back. Did she get lost on the way back. The baby looked at me and held his arms out to me obviously wanting to be picked up. I smiled but quickly hid it and scooped the little one into my arms the fast movement causing the baby to giggle. "Hello my name is Dante."

"he- he"

I looked closer at the kid. "You trying to say something, kid?"

"He-hell" I sigh the mother is going to kill me if I don't correct this right away.

"Close but it's hello say it with me hello" Trying to get him to say anything else.

"Hell!" the little thing yells probably excited to think that it got the word right just as the bell rings.

"Did that baby just say Hell Dante?" I turn around to see Trish walk in her usual outfit. "I didn't know you had a kid nowadays didn't think you were the type."

"Not my kid Client's left after paying me for a job probably to get something and most likely got lost on the way back."

"Dante Dante Dante" teased Trish. "You didn't have to lie just to maintain your reputation we both know he is yours."

"Da" I look at the kid did he just...?

"Say that again kid." I said looking at him closely though internally I was freaking out.

"Dada" I sighed I can just imagine the look on the mother's face if she hear's this.

"I'm not your father kid don't call me that."

"Aww, he likes you." Trish scooped up the little baby from me and took him from my arms. I could see his tears from here the baby was about to cry.

"uh, Trish" A loud wailing pieced the air from the babies mouth. Causing me to cover my ears god damn it this kid is not human no human is that loud. I scoop the little hellion into my arms trying to calm him down by rocking him like I saw some mothers do which worked somewhat he wasn't wailing anymore but he was sniffling now. He obviously hasn't calmed down completely. Maybe if I play with him I put my finger in front of his face and wiggle it around babies are supposed to have a short attention span and it worked. The kid no longer looks upset but curious. He reached up and grabbed my finger that was waving in front of his face. And tried to guide it to his mouth I humored him not wanting him to wail again. When he opened his mouth I saw a couple incisors in there and internally winced, Vampire Kid. I bit my lip when he bit my finger. I almost immediately took it out though I'm not sure what diluted Devil blood would do to the kid I'm not to sure about finding out and getting a angry vampire mother after me.

I passed the little guy over to Trish not knowing what to do only for her to pass him right back.

* * *

Victoria pov

Information update complete the quest

Having completed the dungeon it is now your job to get a new boat and crew members please note that crewmembers are not able to be recruited into the party and are only able to help defend and operate the ship. Now that you have level 40 it is recommended that you get a bigger ship to whether the grand line. Please enjoy the new feature on the menu under ship upgrades. If you don't reach level 80 before you reach sabody you will be killed or be turned into a slave. Weak Queen you better not die.

I sighed and pulled up the menu and low and behold a ship option selecting that I was met with a schematics picture of my ship. Below it was 7 options I found upgrade ship, purchase ship, sell ship, hire crew, resupply ship, assign crew, and train crew. I clicked upgrade ship and found it really just Reenforcing the ship you couldn't add room or make it bigger. Exiting out of it I selected buy ship apparently when you buy a ship you automatically sell your old one along with any assigned crew members all personal effects and cargo are not sold and are automatically loaded onto the new one. I decided to buy one twice the size of the thousand sunny. With a Brig, a giant cargo hold, barracks enough for 60 people to fit comfortably but I could squeeze it too 75, a large galley with attached kitchen, a lounge for off duty crew members with a small attached library, it had 3 rooms 2 will be unshared while another would be shared between management which I would be in charge of a branch of the crew answering to me of course. Last was the 10stall toilet bathroom and 5 stall shower bathroom it all cost me a pretty penny and I haven't even begun enhancing it yet. I figured I should head back to devil may cry soon to pick up Vinnie. But I'm gonna have to get at least a few crew members first. I backed out of that and clicked hire crew.

There were several kinds of crew to choose from as apparently gender separation was automatic so I didn't have to worry about that.I chose 3 cheifs, 3 snipers\lookouts, 15 brawlers\deckhands, 20 swordsman\deckhands, 4 shipwrights, 2 navigators, 2 whether specialists, 2 mapmakers, 3 musicians, 3 doctors, and 5 nurses. they will be gaining experience when they are on duty and their stats are upped when they train. I left back I think I have enough for a bodyguard mission I can have Dante tour the whole island with me come to think of it thought confirmed I decided to go back to Devil May Cry where I left Vincent. A shock of something shot through my mind at the thought feeling with a feeling of vindication I pulled Cerberus from my holster and ran towards Devil May Cry I'm just glad I remembered the route Astaroth still won't give me my map.

**And make it easier on you I think not you may have earned the tittle queen but you have yet to earn enough respect to stop being my entertainment source. **

I sighed just great

**Oh and just to let you know you might want to run faster.**

why? I said increasing speed to not be mistaken for a demon

**I'm not telling*laughter***

I just used everything to get there, nothing could be good when a demon laughs.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone it's been awhile since I left my laptop was broken so I'm still in the process of getting it fists but I have to use other means to write this chapter so it wasn't as fast I apologize. And for those of you who feel they were cheated out of the gutting scene and fight from the previous chapter I do not gutting scenes at all I felt it wasn't necessary but in order to cut the gutting scene out I had to take out the fighting scene and for that I apologize but I am still not very good with fight scenes but in the previous chapter how did you think of that brief fight scene was it good not enough detail? Not described well enough? Anyway tell me what you think and for a reward for my followers patience I'm putting up an Omake in the next chapter I'd put up one in this chapter but I don't have any ideas and I don't want to make you wait any longer for this chapter than you already have so I'm leaving the prompt for the Omake up to you please note I'm going to make it humorous not action I really don't think omake's should be serious. Anyways have a nice day guys.


End file.
